Warface
Warface is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 31st case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 73rd case of the game. It takes place in Balkans. Plot Upon hearing that Serbia and Albania declare war, they rushed to Kosovo and luckily came before the army, but late because someone was already dead at the border. After inspecting the scene the player found a headless body of Vera Nooja, an Albanian soldier woman. The team quickly started the investigation and added their first suspects. As first, the team interrogated Nikola Stankovich as he first appeared on the crime scene. When the team continued their investigation on their path also appeared Colonel Spangler and Albanian soldier Zamir Mari. When the autopsy was finished, Katarina said that the victim was killed by machete but that was previously probably been knocked out so the killer could tie her up, which result that the killer needed to know a knot making. When the team stopped for a moment to see what the learned, Josip approached and said that Albanian and Serbian Army is already on Gazimestan and ready to fire the first shots. Luka and the player rushed there and manage to keep the situation calm because European Commissioner Zvonimir Setilic threat both side that will give them a thick economic sanctions. When they were already on the battlefield, the decided to search it and found enough to add Sadik Meksi, an Albanian weapon dealer and Vanja Kolcei, Serbian-Albanian peace activist. When the team found that Zamir draw insulting drawings of the victim they spoke to him again. He said that she used to he his girlfriend until she dumped him for his rich father and said, that, he yes he indeed hated her since that day and wished her death but that he wouldn't be the one to kill her, but that he is happy that she is dead now. Also by analyzes of the security camera the team found that the victim and Colonel Spangler had a fight. He said that they do had a fight but that the fight was caused by her because she stole the expansive reaction that military need for a new "weapon" and that she was charged to be arrested until someone ended her life. With a lot of tensions around the team, they got another one after the saw that Vanja wears a suicide belt and ready to blow herself up together with Zamir and Nikola. They successfully calmed her down, but she said that is all victim's fault and that she should've been more like her and work on peace instead of bring the war and false propaganda to people. After the player restored a torn treaty of peace the team again approached Nikla. He said that he will only sign a treaty who says that Serbia have the right over Kosovo and Metohija and that everything else can be turn thrown in the water. Also, the team spoke with Sadik again when the team found that victim sued him. He was furious after the team mentioned them and said that the victim called his job illegal and a work of a devil. He also said that he would love to see her to do something that she don't want for a living because life is Kosovo only can be passed if you do something for the military. On the top of the murder investigation, the player and Luka arrested Vanja. Upon confession the crime she said that she did it for the peace. She continued and said that during the war in 1999, since her family is Serbian and Albanian, both soldiers killed the opposite nationality family member and since that day she swore that she will keep hard and instead avenging the parents by sword she will avenge them by making peace. Everything turned good until some weird people came and spread the propaganda about the war and how they need to fight not to love each other. She continued and explained that people who spread that war-doing came closer and foudn for their secret hideout and killed all her helpers but that she successfully escaped in Serbia and months later she found who killed her friends and spread the war propaganda. Then one day she decided to cut that problem from the root and from her late father's basement a machete and found the victims address. Then she came to her and knocked her out before tieing her up and took to the border of Serbia and Kosovo where she beheaded her and then her head she put in a safe and took to the military base so the team could blame the army. Judge Andrich sentenced her to 10 years in prison. When the team back from trial, Colonel Spangler already waited for the player and asked him to have an emergency situation. He said that armies are not under control. He sweated and said that army of Albanian Kosovars and Serbs got the freedom that they can't have because they need to be under control of USA or Russia and to depend from them. They agreed to help Colonel under one condition: I he left Chief Wilson to be free again. He agreed and Luka let Colonel Spangler to go with the player. The back to the army base and found that a broken keypad that player shipped to Zeynep. She found that Zamir and his closest soldiers went to the demilitarized zone. In a fear that there could be a new war Colonel and the player rushed there to find them but instead they just found a destroyed surveillance system and after the analyzes of it Zeynep showed the team a footage how Zamir and Nikola sign a declaration of peace. As they didn't make it official because there were no witnesses the player asked Josip to come with Colonel and them to be a witness of the historical event. When both sides officially signed a declaration of peace, Zamir and Nikola broke the rifles and bury the bullets and then hug each other. On the end they thanked the player to finally end the war between them and Nikola invited the whole team and Zamir on barbecue to celebrate the end of conflict. In the meantime, Vanja wanted to ask player for a final favor. She told the player that the only thing she wants is a pendant her parent gave her that she lost at Gazimestan and gave the description of it to the player. The team agreed and found her pendant.She thanked the player and told them that they are truly peacemakers and that while she is in prison, she would write a book about them. With the events finished, Chief released from custody and the peace between both sides of the war restored the team got a next threat. Omer told the team that Greece is on the edge of the civil war because the new elected government put the Greece into deep debts and economic crises, but that not to be only worry, Luka and the player got a message that EIP's undercover agent is dead in Albania. Summary 'Victim' * Vera Nooja (Found beheaded on Serbian-Kosovo border) 'Murder Weapon' * Macheta 'Killer' * Vanja Kolcei Suspects NStankovichC31STE.png|Nikola Stankovich CSpanglerC31STE.png|Colonel Spangler ZMariSFB.png|Zamir Mari SMeksiSTE.png|Sadik Meksi VKolceiSFB.png|Vanja Kolcei Quasi-Suspect(s) JBabichQSTE.png|Josip Babich Killer's Profile * The Killer takes sleeping pills. * The Killer knows knots. * The Killer drinks wine. * The Killer wears camo. * The Killer is a female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Serbian-Kosovan Border (Clues: Victim's body, Pile of rocks) *Examine Pile of rocks (Result: Gun) *Examine Gun (Result. Owner's name; New Suspect: Nikola Stankovich) *Question Nikola Stankovich about his appearance on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Owner's name recovered; New Crime Scene: US Army Base) *Investigate US Army Base (Prerequisite: Nikola interrogated; Clues: Faded medal, Picture, Safe) *Examine Faded medal (Result: Medal of Honor; New Suspect: Colonel Spangler) *Examine Picture (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Zamir Mari) *Examine Safe (Result: Victim's Head) *Speak to Colonel Spangler (Prerequisite: Medal recovered) *Ask Zamir Mari about his and victim's relations (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Analyze Victim's head (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer takes sleeping pills) *Autopsy Victim's body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows knots) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gazimestan (Clues: Victim's run holder, Crate of weapons, Faded flyer) *Examine Victim's gun holder (Result: Dark Substance) *Examine Crate of Weapons (Result: Name; New Suspect: Sadik Meksi) *Examine Faded flyer (Result: Flyer; New Suspect: Vanja Kolcei) *Ask Sadik Meksi what he does with all the weaponry (Prerequisite: Name recovered; Profile Updated: Sadik take sleeping pills and know knots) *See if Vanja Kolcei knew the victim (Prerequisite: Fly recovered; Profile Updated: Vanja takes sleeping pills) *Analyze Dark Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Monitoring Room) *Investigate Monitoring Room (Prerequisite: Dark substance analyzed; Clues: Security Camera, Broken plastic) *Examine Security camera (Result: Security Camera) *Examine Broken plastic (Result. Plastic) *Question Zamir about the insulting drawing (Prerequisite: Plastic restored; Profile Updated: Zamir takes know knots and drinks wine) *Analyze Security Camera (12:00:00) *Speak to Colonel Spangler about his fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Security camera analyzed; Profile Updated: Colonel Spangler takes sleeping pills and drinks wine) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Calm down Vanja and make sure to not perform a terrorist act (Profile Updated: Vanja know knots and drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Monument Tower) *Investigate Monument Tower (Prerequisite: Vanja interrogated; Clues: Torn paper, Briefcase) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Peace Treaty) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Legal Documents) *Ask Nikola why he tore up the peace treaty (Prerequisite: Paper restored; Profile Updated: Nikola takes sleeping pills, know knots and drinks wine) *Analyze Legal documents (12:00:00) *Question Sadik about why the victim sued him (Prerequisite: Legal documents analyzed; Profile Updated: Sadik drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Demilitarized Zone) *Investigate Demilitarized Zone (Prerequisite: Sadik interrogated; Clues: Machete, Pile of leaves) *Examine Machete (Result: Sweat) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Bloody robe) *Analyze Sweat (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is female) *Analyze Bloody rope (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears camo) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Eve of Disaster 5! Eve of Disaster 5 *See what emergency situation Colonel Spangler have (Reward: 20 000 coins) *See what Vanja wants *Investigate US Army Base (Prerequisite: Colonel Spangler interrogated; Clues: Broken Keyboard) *Investigate Gazimestan (Prerequisite: Vanja interrogated; Clues: Broken gold) *Examine Broken Keyboard (Result: Keyboard) *Examine Broken gold (Result: Pendant) *Examine Pendant (Result: Vanja's pendant) *Give Vanja her pendant back (Prerequisite: Pendant confirmed; Reward: Peace Sign necklace) *Analyze Keyboard (06:00:00) *Investigate Demilitarized Zone (Prerequisite: Keyboard analyzed; Clues: Broken Surveillance System) *Examine Broken Surveillance System (Result: Surveillance System) *Analyze Surveillance System (12:00:00) *Go to Josip and ask him to be a witness of peace declaration (Prerequisite: Surveillance System analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Balkans (STE)